Leaving Forever
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Riku aime Sora. Mais il va déménager. Pourra-t-il lui avouer son amour à temps ? WARNING : Deathfic, Kairi nunuche !


DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède aucun des personnages ni Kingdom Hearts !

WARNING : Yaoi SoRiku et Deathfic, vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

Riku soupira. Sora ne se rendrait-il compte donc jamais à quel point il était amoureux de lui ?! Non. Car il y avait Kairi. Cette peste faisait tout pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre…et Sora ne voyait rien. Riku s'en rendait bien compte, lui. Il voyait son ami devenir de plus en plus distant…jamais disponible car il avait à chaque fois quelque chose de prévu avec la peste…

Mais tout ça c'était fini. Il avait apprit hier qu'il déménageait.

Il partait le lendemain. Et il comptait bien passer cette dernière soirée en compagnie de son ancien meilleur ami. Que Kairi le veuille ou non. Sur cette résolution, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'arbre Paopu, là où devait inévitablement se trouver les deux amoureux. Ah oui, il avait omis de préciser ce fait : Sora et Kairi sortaient ensemble depuis 2 mois. Tout ce que voulais Riku, c'était de voir Sora heureux. C'était ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, voilà pourquoi il n'allait jamais lui avouer son amour. Mais le voir s'embrasser avec Kairi le détruisait de l'intérieur. Bon sang que ça faisait mal de les voir heureux alors que lui sombrait. Mais Sora était heureux, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Et si Riku devait souffrir…et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il secoua la tête, dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de ces sombres pensées, et se dépêcha d'arriver à son but. Le soleil se couchait, illuminant le ciel de rouge, contrastant avec l'azur de l'eau et les rayons du soleil se reflétant dans la mer calme. En arrivant à l'arbre, il sentit son sœur se serrer en voyant les deux amoureux enlacés sous le soleil couchant. Il s'approcha et, prenant son courage à deux mains, alla voir l'élu de son cœur :

« Sora…je peux te parler…seul ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Kairi ne pose pas de problème ! S'écria Sora

-S'il-te-plait Sora…plaida Riku. Il ne voulait pas révéler son départ devant la peste. Il ne voulait pas lui donner cette victoire sur un plateau.

-D'accord...concéda Sora, un peu étonné par l'attitude de son ami. Tu nous attends Kairi ?

-Hein ?! Mais je ne veux pas rester seule Sora-chou….minauda la princesse.

Riku ne parvins pas à se contrôler. Il attrapa Sora par le bras et l'entraîna loin de Kairi, malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

Une fois qu'ils se furent écartés, Sora dégagea vivement son poignet de l'étreinte de Riku.

-Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Je devais aller voir un film avec Kairi aujourd'hui ! T'es chiant Riku ! cria le porteur de la Keyblade.

Sora aurait-il enfoncé une épée dans le cœur de Riku que cela aurait été moins douloureux. D'une voix hésitante, Riku réussi cependant à parler.

-Désolé…mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…

-Vite alors ! Je ne veux pas faire attendre Kairi ! s'impatienta le plus jeune. »

Kairi par-ci…Kairi par-là…Riku se fit violence et se contint avec difficulté. La dernière chose qu'il désirait était de se disputer avec Sora maintenant. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se lança.

« Sora…mes parents m'ont apprit il y a quelques minutes…on va déménager.

-Hein ?! Sora ouvrit de grands yeux. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

Riku hocha la tête :

-Le départ est prévu très tôt demain matin…alors…j'espérais qu'on pourrait passer cette soirée ensemble…car ce sera sans doute la dernière fois qu'on se verra avant longtemps. Si tu veux, bien sûr. S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Le cœur battant, Riku attendait la réaction de son ami. Celui-ci se tortilla un instant sur place avant de balbutier :

-Mais…j'avais promis…de sortir avec Kairi…

A cet instant, quelque chose en Riku se brisa. Son visage se ferma, n'exprimant plus aucune émotion quelconque.

_**/Quel idiot je suis…pensa-t-il. Sora ne veut plus de moi, il a Kairi maintenant. Il veut mieux que nous ne nous revoyons plus… /**_

- Je vois…d'accord…Kairi hein…toujours elle…j'aurais dû m'en douter. Très bien. Adieu, Sora. » Sur ces mots, Riku tourna les talons avant de s'enfuir en courant, ignorant les cris de son ami. Sora ne devait pas voir les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, ou ses mains crispée sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Il courut à pleine vitesse jusque chez lui, où il s'enferma à double-tour dans sa chambre afin de finalement laisser libre cours à sa peine. Il se roula en boule sur le sol, la respiration hachée et un flot de larmes chaudes roulant le long de ses joues. Après une bonne heure passée à pleurer, Riku se releva, se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, et l'air de rien, il commença à faire ses valises, ses sentiments enfermés à double tour dans les tréfonds de son cœur.

* * *

Sora rentra chez lui après le film avec sa petite-amie actuelle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour Riku. Maintenant qu'il y repensait…Riku et lui n'avaient pas passés de temps ensembles depuis un moment…Riku venait souvent lui demander si il voulait jouer à des jeux vidéos ou venir voir un film avec lui…mais il avait toujours décliné…pour Kairi. Sora se mis à réfléchir. Maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'analyser les situations, il venait de se rendre compte d'à quel point Kairi avait écarté Riku de leur petit groupe. A quel point elle l'avait toujours mis à l'écart, et à quel point il n'avait jamais rien fais pour l'en empêcher. Quel genre d'ami était-il donc ?

Il se trouva pathétique. Il avait complètement lâché son meilleur ami à cause d'une fille. Et il venait de réaliser que Kairi était malveillante. Toujours à se moquer des gens dans leur dos…surtout de…Riku. Elle se débrouillait pour être là dès que Riku voulait lui parler à lui. Et…elle se servait de lui. Cette réalisation fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Sora. Kairi ne l'avait jamais aimé…elle se servait de sa réputation de « Maitre de la Keyblade ». Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi aveugle ?! Pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Riku avait toujours été là pour lui. Il l'avait toujours consolé, soutenu, quand Kairi s'enfuyait avec ses amies et le laissait en plan. Et lui, comme un idiot, avait continué à s'accrocher à Kairi, et avait laissé Riku dans l'ombre. Et Riku, pour ne pas le faire souffrir, n'avait rien dit…ce dut la révélation pour Sora. La personne qu'il aimait n'était pas Kairi. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. L'élu de son cœur était…Riku.

Sora regarda son réveil. 5h du matin. Ilse leva d'un bond. Il devait aller voir Riku. S'excuser. Avec un peu de chance, il était encore temps.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et courut jusqu'à la maison de son ancien meilleur ami. « Enfant, je faisais ça régulièrement… »Songeait-il « Mais depuis que Kairi est arrivée, je ne suis plus allé chez Riku depuis un bail… » Sora se sentit mal. Avait-il donc à ce point négligé son amitié?!

Sora s'arrêta en arrivant chez Riku. Quelque chose n'allait pas…toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il entra dans la chambre de son ancien meilleur ami par la fenêtre ouverte, et sentit son cœur se geler en voyant la maison…vide.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Trop tard…il était arrivé trop tard. Soudain, il remarqua une lettre sur le sol, adressée à son nom. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Riku. Il l'ouvrit :

_**«Cher Sora**_

_**Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu es venu à la maison, pour la trouver vide. Le déménagement à déjà eu lieu, et je suis en ce moment en route pour l'aéroport, si ce n'est déjà dans l'avion. Mais ne je pouvais partir sans t'avouer une chose. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et ce depuis qu'on est gamins. Voilà, c'est dit. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, et pardonne-moi, mais te voir avec Kairi était douloureux Sora. Eh, tu dois sans doute être dégouté maintenant. Je comprendrais si tu refuse de me revoir.**_

_**Adieu, Sora. Tu auras été le meilleur ami que je n'aurais jamais eu.**_

_**Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours.**_

_**Ne m'oublie pas trop vite, d'accord ?**_

_**Riku »**_

Sora sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, tachant le papier et faisant dégouliner l'encre. Alors c'était ça…Riku l'aimait aussi. L'avait toujours aimé. Et lui avait été trop aveuglé par Kairi pour s'en rendre compte. Quel idiot il était ! Il rentra chez lui, serrant fort la lettre contre son cœur ; et s'endormis difficilement.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en entendant sa mère pleurer. Il se précipita dans la salle à manger, la trouvant en larmes devant le poste de télévision :

« Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Oh mon Dieu Sora….je suis tellement désolée ! sanglota celle-ci. Sora commença à paniquer.

-Mais désolée à cause de quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maman enfin ?!

-L'avion où étaient Riku et sa famille…il y a eu un accident…aucun survivant… »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, le cerveau de Sora analysant l'information. Riku. Son meilleur ami. Riku, qu'il avait trahis pensant tout ce temps. Riku, qu'il avait envoyé bouler hier au profit de Kairi. Riku, qui l'aimait. Riku. Riku. Riku. Etait mort. Partit pour toujours. Mort. Décédé.

Sora tomba a genoux, refusant d'admettre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lui qui venait de réaliser ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami ne pourrait plus jamais lui avouer. Il n'entendait plus sa mère qui l'appelait. Le choc était trop fort, tout comme la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

Il avait encore une fois comprit trop tard.

* * *

Sora: ...

Riku : ...

Maddey ( moi ) : BWEAHAHAHAHA ! POURQUOI J'ECRIS DES TRUCS AUSSI TRIIIIISTES ! *se mouche bruyament* Enfin...review pliz ? *yeux de chiot battu sous la pluie*

Et maintenant faut que je retourne bosser...fais chiez...Thanks for reading !


End file.
